


All hope is gone

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли не спит уже третью ночь</p>
            </blockquote>





	All hope is gone

Чарли не спит уже третью ночь. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором предстаёт человек, разбивший парню сердце долгих пять лет назад, но который, кажется, наваждением будет преследовать всю жизнь.

Это ничего не значит, говорит себе Чарли. На место одного фолловера придёт сотня новых.

Он не хочет признаваться даже самому себе, что потерял бы все восемнадцать тысяч ради одного.

Чарли не спит уже третью ночь. Он смотрит сериалы по второму, а то и по третьему разу, перечитывает любимого Кинга, играет в Покемонов до одурения, но этого оказывается недостаточно, чтобы утихомирить свой мозг, чтобы перестать думать о Филе. Он пьёт, чтобы забыться, курит одну сигарету за другой, но это не помогает.

Чарли вообще-то и сам почти уже не верит, что ему что-то поможет.

Он закатывает рукава кофты, касается кончиками пальцев старых шрамов и напоминает себе, что уже давно не тот неуравновешенный шестнадцатилетний подросток, что к этим шрамам, напоминающим о реальности прошлого, не прибавится ни одного, который будет напоминать о настоящем.

Он не хочет, чтобы настоящее было реальностью.

Чарли не спит уже третью ночь. Он рыдает в подушку, пока никто не слышит, вцепляется в неё пальцами с такой силой, что, кажется, она вот-вот порвётся.

Когда не остаётся сил плакать, Чарли лежит в позе эмбриона, всё ещё сжимая подушку, и больше всего хочет, чтобы его кто-то обнял.

Чтобы его обнял один-единственный человек.

Поговорил с ним.

Посмотрел в его сторону.

Целых пять лет Чарли пытался убедить самого себя, что всё кончено, что надежды нет, что ему нужно жить и двигаться дальше. Целых пять лет тешил себя мыслью о том, что, наверное, для Фила он до сих пор что-то значит, если тот продолжает терпеть его бесконечное нытьё и самолюбование в твиттере.

Три дня и три бессонных ночи назад надежды окончательно не стало.

Чарли поднимается в мамину ванную и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале.

Измождённый, с красными глазами и тёмными кругами под ними. Слабый, вымотанный бесконечными страданиями по тому, кого не вернуть.

Он достаёт из шкафчика тональный крем и капли для глаз. Несколько минут спустя парень всё ещё выглядит неважно, но уже сможет списать свой вид на банальный недосып.

Чарли спускается в свою комнату и открывает твиттер. 

Написать что-то бессмысленное и милое. Выложить новую фотографию. Открыть отклики и ответить нескольким поклонницам. Забить таймлайн настолько, чтобы его последний твит, адресованный Филу, затерялся так же, как он затерялся в откликах самого Лестера. Сделать вид, что всё хорошо.

Надежды больше нет. Но жизнь продолжается.


End file.
